


Work Song

by Alice_in_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 60's AU, Bad Writing ?, F/M, Racism, Song fic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_221B/pseuds/Alice_in_221B
Summary: Based on "Work Song" by Hozier.(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nH7bjV0Q_44)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda inspired by my grandparents, when I  
> was little they would tell me stories on how they got together and stuff like that. You gotta keep in mind that my Grandpa is a 6’ Black man and my grandma is a 4’11 White woman, and we live in the deep south. That really wasn’t a good mix for a couple in the early sixties. So without further ado let’s get this going.

Boys workin’ on empty  
Is that the kinda way to face the burning heat?  
Dean had just landed the job of a lifetime, he was making twice as much as Sam, his kid brother who was a lawyer off the west coast. Dean never had a desire for that though. Dean wanted to be a mechanic. You knew that, hell everyone in the county knew that. So you made an executive decision, you got two jobs so Dean could quit working at the office he was at. Hell, that place made him miserable so this was a small price to pay so your love could be happy.

I just think about my baby  
I’m so full of love I could barely eat

Dean sat beside the old run down truck and opened up the lunch you packed for him. A ham sandwich and a slice of apple pie with a note.

“Don’t work yourself too hard now, love” Your messy writing was finished off with a heart. Dean smiled and folded the note.  
“You got a secret admirer or somthin’?“ Dale, Dean’s boss, asked giving Dean a toothy grin, if someone were to look closely enough you could’ve seen the missing tooth when he smiled. Dean gave Dale a strained grin. Dale was a sweetheart to most, he was just raised a little wrong, he treated good people like garbage just because of their skin color, you wouldn’t let Dean say anything to him though. Just because one man was raised to hate others, doesn’t mean you return his hate.

There’s nothing sweeter than my baby  
I’d never want once from the cherry tree

Dean entered the warm house, the smell of cinnamon was strong.  
“Baby, you home?” Dean called out dropping his coat and bag off at the door. He could hear you humming, floating around the kitchen. He stepped through the threshold and into the kitchen cooking up a storm.  
“Heya, handsome. How was your day?” You asked heaping some mashed potatoes onto his plate and handing it to him.  
“Sweetheart, you know I love your cooking but who’s gonna eat all this?” Dean asked. You glanced up at him from the pie you had just started to make with a grin.

‘Cause my baby’s sweet as can be  
She give me toothaches just from kissin’ me

“I thought we could swing by and drop this off at the shelter.” You grinned; you always smiled while you cooked.   
“Okay babe, Remember my brother’s commin’ down for Thanksgiving.” Dean said, shoving some greens into his mouth.

When, my, time comes around  
Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
No grave can hold my body down  
I’ll crawl home to her

You fiddled with the faded blue and white dress, it was your favorite, you didn’t have many fancy clothes but you still wanted to look nice for Sam.   
You adjusted Dean’s tie so it was aligned with the rest of his suit.  
“I don’t see why we had to dress up, it’s just my brother,” Dean whined, shifting uncomfortably.  
“Because he’s your brother, now be nice,” you stated sternly, turning around to greet Sam.  
“Hello Mr. Winchester,” you said politely. Dean had told you that Sam was a nice boy, he loved everybody, yet you still wanted to make a good impression.  
“I’m Y/N,” you said, holding out your hand so he could shake it.  
“You’re the Y/N Dean’s been goin’ on about?” He asked, shaking your hand. Before you had the chance to get uncomfortable he added.  
“You look way to sweet to be with him.” He grinned.  
-  
The three of you had decided to have your thanksgiving outside at the park, it was nice; the crisp November air, Dean’s arm wrapped around your shoulders pulling you closer to his body as he carried on a light banter with his brother when a gravely voice knocked them out of it.  
“Dean Winchester, what on earth are you doin’?” It was Dale, he went for a stroll in the park with his wife.  
“Ah, Mr. Ashmore!” Dean exclaimed, standing up to greet his boss.  
“Who is that?” He asked ignoring Dean’s attempts to keep you from his line of sight.  
“Umh, That’s -uh my girl” Dean stammered. Sam grabbed your hand from across the table and gave your hand a comforting squeeze.  
“That’s the girl you’ve been goin’ on about? I thought she was your housekeeper!” Dale exclaimed.  
“Naw that just ain’t right.” Mrs. Ashmore mumbled gripping her husband’s arm tighter.  
“Dean, son you need to put an end to this immediately, don’t put me in a position to do something I don’t wanna,” Dale said with a sharp nod.  
Sam and Dean looked at you solemnly.

That’s when my baby found me  
I was three days on a drunken sin  
I woke with her walls around me  
Nothin’ in her room but an empty crib  
And I was burnin’ up a fever  
I didn’t care much how long I lived

Dean thought about the first time he laid eyes on you.   
He had just just lost his father, his job, and his house all in a matter of days. He spent his last paycheck on a bottle of Jack Daniels and was walking aimlessly down the street, lookin for a fight. He was yelling at couples walking home from their dates. He stumbled around the street trying to balance himself.  
“Are you okay sir?” You asked, clutching your purse closer to your body taking, a few steps towards him.  
“Leave me be!” The man screamed at you, stumbling and finally falling to his knees in front of you. You took pity on the drunk man in front of you. You gripped his arms, hauling him up to a standing position and carrying him to you house.  
**  
Dean awoke with a start. He was in some strange room, the walls were painted white, but had slowly begun to rot causing them to be some sort of tanish color. In the far corner of the room there was an old baby crib that was covered up in a white sheet coated in dust, almost like she was trying to hide it from someone’s sight.  
“Good you’re up. I was starting to worry.” A soft voice rang from the doorway of the room. A woman, with mahogany brown skin, she wore a tired smile and fiddled with the bowl in her hands. “I- I didn’t know what you’d like so I just whipped up something, I hope you like it sir.” She had a small twang of a country accent and she stammered out. She handed him the bowl of oatmeal and made her way out of the room.

But I swear I thought I dreamed her  
She never asked me once about the wrong I did

“Why’d ya do it?” Dean’s gruff voice halted her escape from the room. She paused and turned to him. She had dark brown eyes, it took dean a minute to distinguish her irises.  
“I’m hoping if I was in your place someone would do the same for me.” She stated simply.  
“Don’t you wanna know why I was out there?”   
“It’s not my business sir.” She grinned.  
“Now get dressed you’re gonna come shopping with me, call it a payback if you will!” she called out, finally exiting the room.

When, my, time comes around  
Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
No grave can hold my body down  
I’ll crawl home to her  
When, my, time comes around  
Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
No grave can hold my body down

“I’ve never met anyone who loves ice cream as much as you.” Dean grinned at his girlfriend hopping along beside him, shoveling more of the cream into her mouth. Somehow she convinced Dean to go out at 10’o clock to get some ice cream with her.  
“You know it.” She giggled back.  
“I wonder if the baby’s gonna love it as much as me,” she said slowly, watching Dean’s reaction. Dean paused beside her, eyes wide, mouth agape.   
“You’re…?” Dean trailed off.   
She nodded back eagerly.  
“This is amazing!” Dean exclaimed, picking her up and pulling her close to him.  
“I swear, tomorrow I’m going straight into town and I’m gonna buy you the biggest ring I can find.” Dean swung her around slightly when suddenly her giggles stopped, her eyes were wide and her gaze was fixated behind him.  
“I warned you, Dean.” Dale’s harsh voice disrupted the silence like a footstep to freshly fallen snow.  
“Dale.” Dean greeted the man turning around to meet his eyes only to see that not only was Dale there, he had brought along four men Dean had never met before. Dean opened his mouth to say something to Dale but was quickly silenced with a swift punch to the gut.   
You immediately rushed over to Dean but were restrained by two forceful arms. Dale and his friends laid punches and kicks on to Dean’s motionless body. Your screams echoed throughout the streets but were quickly muffled by the brutish laughter of the men.

I’ll crawl home to her

Your screams had long since stopped, the man had finally dropped you on to the dirty concrete. Tears fell down your face like wax off a candle. Dean’s eyes were closed but he weakly moved himself closer to you.  
“It’s okay, I’m okay,” he whispered into your hair rocking you slowly. 

My baby never fret none  
About what my hands and my body done  
If the Lord don’t forgive me  
I’d still have my baby and my babe would have me

It had been about a month since the attack, Dean tried to pretend like he wasn’t hurt for you but you knew. He called in Sam after he got off bed rest. You knew Dean wanted to get revenge on the group of men that terrorized you two but you were strongly against it.   
You were on your way home from work. Money was tight so you had to walk home today, you didn’t mind though, it was actually quite relaxing. You crossed over the train tracks quickly. You rounded the corner when you heard it. The sound of a metal pipe hitting the side of the wall. You instinctively gripped your coat closer to your body, as if it would protect you from the monsters hidden in the shadows.  
“Well well well, if it ain’t the Winchester’s house keeper,” Dale slurred out, as he staggered towards you.  
“Aw c’mon, where ya goin?” He grinned as you took a step back.  
“Mr. Ashmore you’re drunk.” You stated trying to escape his reach.  
He took one final step towards you when he was yanked back. Dean had him by the collar of his shirt slamming him into the brick wall beside him. You cupped your hands around your mouth not wanting to bring unnecessary attention to what was happening in the dark.  
“Dean! Dean! That’s enough” Sam shouted making his way over to you three. He gripped Dean by his forearms when he refused to move. Deans chest was rising and falling rapidly because of his ragged breathing, his eyes were a dark forest green that cut through the air like a chef’s knife. He looked at you solemnly and then glanced down at his hands, they were cut all to pieces like he had just shoved his hand through a window.

When I was kissing on my baby  
And she put her love down soft and sweet  
In the low lamp light I was free  
Heaven and hell were words to me

“As you can see your honor, it was self defense. My client saw Mr. Ashmore harassing a young lady on the streets, he did what he had to do.” Sam said smoothly to the judge. You sat behind Dean throughout the whole trial. That night Dean beat Dale so bad he went into a coma, he never woke up from that. It would take some time but you knew you and Dean would work through it.  
“Yes, yes does the jury have a verdict?” He asked looking up to the 12 jurors. 11 men and one woman. She had been passing you sad smiles throughout the trial.  
“We find the defendant Dean Winchester, not guilty on the charge of manslaughter in the first your honor.” The man said confidently to the judge.  
“Very well, Mr. Winchester, you are free to go,” the judge announced, tapping his gavel. You wanted desperately to jump across this barrier and hug Dean, you wanted to kiss him, to hold him, but you knew that would result in an arrest. 

When, my, time comes around  
Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
No grave can hold my body down  
I’ll crawl home to her  
When, my, time comes around  
Lay me gently in the cold dark earth  
No grave can hold my body down

The year was 1964, and times were changing so rapidly you didn’t know how to keep up. You had gave birth to a beautiful boy that you named Thomas, you got to protest, you took Thomas and Dean to see a great man speak in Washington. Martin Luther King, a brilliant man who led most of the protest that you participated in. Like I said, times were changing quickly. You, Dean, and Thomas were standing outside watching the stage like your life depended on it, and it very well could. After many weeks of discussion the government was debating the discrimination after many protest all over the country.   
Finally after what seemed like forever president Johnson walked up to the podium in front of him, he cleared his throat and loosened his tie and said six words that changed your life forever.  
“Our people should be treated equal.” Cheers erupted all around you but fell deaf to your ears. You looked up at Dean and grabbed him by the collar, you jerked his head down to meet yours and connected your lips.

I’ll crawl home to her

You had lived a good life. 83 years wasn’t bad. You popped out two more kids; a girl and another boy. You watched Thomas fall in love with a beautiful girl, Adriana was her name, they gave you some grandkids. You even lived long enough to see the first black president for not one, but two terms. Hell, you outlived Dean believe it or not, yessir Dean left you about five years ago because his heart was too big, it just couldn’t keep up anymore. So here you were, in a hospice house. You knew you were dying but it didn’t bother you much. You lived a full life, and being with Dean, well, that just made all the suffering in your life worth wild.  
You were hooked up to some type of breathing machine with Thomas, your sweet boy, sitting next to you.  
“Mom, I just want you to know, it’s okay if you go,” Thomas whimpered out. God, when did he get so big. Just yesterday you had him on your hip singing christmas carols as you put up the tree.   
You heard that blasted beeping coming from the machine, you had complained to the nurse too many times to count about that thing. But this time, it was different. The beeping was going at an unbearably fast speed when it got stuck, it must have; the beeping wouldn’t stop, you were really going to have to get on the nurse this time.  
At some point your eyes must have closed, you didn’t remember falling asleep. You popped open your eyes to see an unfamiliar place. A huge city, tall buildings, children playing games on the sidewalk. There was an unusual glow in this town, everyone was smiling, men on their way to work, women walking in the park. Hell, even the construction workers were smiling.   
“Fancy seeing you here,” a deep raspy voice knocked you out of your examination of the town. Dean. You turned around quickly to see Dean, he wasn’t how you last saw him, though. He looked just like he did that summer night in ‘62. His emerald eyes twinkled in the sunlight, he held out his hand to you.  
“What took ya so long.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm this sucks and it's really short, sorry...


End file.
